Lauo
Lauo is a powerful human who appears in Dragon Ball LD. He is one of Seinin's two students trained in the Kita Uchuuken martial arts style and is the rival/training partner of Kenryu who views Lauo's fist as the strongest of all men and in the history of Kita Uchuuken. History Gingaoh Saga Along with his allies Seinin and Kenryu, Lauo participates in the Global Budokai. He passes the preliminaries with ease, even defeating the powerful young successor of the Akumaken martial arts, Maku. He then defeats martial artist Lord Oukai in the 1st round of the Tournament. In the 2nd round he faces his best friend Kenryu in a furious battle that shakes the entire planet. In the end, Lauo's fist prevails and he defeats Kenryu, stating that Kenryu would need extra training from Seinin if he hopes to defeat him next time. In the next round he defeats Goku Jr with one blow and then faces Majin Suu in the final round. Knowing of Suu's regeneration, Lauo rips off the female Majin's arms and pushes her out of the ring with a blast of kiai. He is then crowned the World Champion. After the Tournament, he faces the galactic tyrant Gingaoh. Even though Gingaoh is pushed back by the combined forces of Lauo and Kenryu, Gingaoh reveals more of his power and Lauo is easily defeated. After Pan defeats Gingaoh, Lauo, Seinin and Kenryu return to their dojo. Goyowai Saga Lauo and Kenryu have their souls absorbed by Suneku's Rei-Cannon and are unable to help in the fight against the Demon Gouyowai. After the Rei-Cannon is destroyed, Lauo and Kenryu return to their bodies and continue their training. Techniques *Iron Palms-Lauo hits the opponent with a powerful ki blast that produces the same amount of damage as being hit by a 50 ton block of iron. *Planet Splitting Hand-Lauo uses a karate chop that brings out a ki shockwave. It has the power to cut through a planet of Earth's mass with ease. *Heavenly Charge-Lauo powers up to his limits, largely changing the atmosphere and destroying nearby clouds, effectively "breaking through the heavens". He then has his aura shoot out into the sky and come back down into his fist, inflicting massive damage with this punch. *Pressure Point hits-Lauo hits his opponents' pressure points. Using his knowledge of the Kita Uchuuken style, he can make their bodies do things such as explode, force the body to move without their own free will, loss of senses, healing, instant death and many other effects. *Red Dome Star Blast-Lauo creates a large ki sphere almost twice as large as the planet Jupiter. It is his second strongest attack. *Soul Transformation-Lauo's ultimate attack. He concentrates all of the power, anger and sadness of his soul to attain a state in which his body glows in a yellowish aura, raising his power level 100x his normal limit. He only uses this during his battle with Kenryu and as a last resort against Gingaoh. Trivia *His name, character design and background is based on that of the character Raoh from Fist of the North Star. Category:Human Category:Pages created by Nubescout Category:Character created by Nubescout Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball LD Category:Needs Pictures